I Love You
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: [finished]It's a short fic where Stan realizes that he loves Pashmina. So in order to win her herart, he sings her romantic song. SP! R& ASAP!


I Love You

Pashmina was walking to the clubhouse when Dexter and Howdy ran up to her.

"Hi, Pashmina!" they both said. Howdy took out a few sunflower seeds and handed them to Pashmina.

"Here, gorgeous. I gots 'em for ya." Said Howdy. Dexter gave him a braggy/mean/selfish look.

"Pashmina, don't take his seeds. They're probably dirty. Take some from me." Said Dexter. He took out some of his own seeds and gave them to Pashmina.

"Don't take his! Take mine!" yelled Howdy.

"Mine!" yelled Dexter. Soon, they were both fighting. Pashmina was getting annoyed. Then, she had an outburst.

"THAT"S IT!!" she yelled. Dexter and Howdy stopped fighting and stared at her. Pashmina calmed down a bit, but you could tell that she was still very mad.

"Do you really think all this fighting is really going to win me over?' asked Pashmina, roughly. Dexter and Howdy looked at each, other then back at Pashmina.

"And don't you ever get the feeling that I don't love either of you? Sheesh!" yelled Pashmina as she walked away. Dexter and Howdy looked at each other.

"Well, that was painful." Said Dexter.

"You said it." Said Howdy. They both seemed sad. They walked to the clubhouse.

"Is Pashmina here?' asked Dexter as they walked into the clubhouse. Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"Well, she must have ran off." Said Howdy. They both sighed and went to do something.

"Hey, like, has anyone seen Stan?" asked Sandy.

::---:::---::

Pashmina sat down under a big tree. She was much calmer, but still annoyed. Suddenly, Stan popped out of a bush.

"Hey, pretty lady! Wassup?" asked Stan, shaking his maracas. Pashmina sighed.

"Nothing, Stan. I'm not in the mood for your flirting. Can you please go away?" asked Pashmina, getting more annoyed.

"Why, baby? Come on! Get on your feet and let's dance!" said Stan as he shook his maracas. Pashmina suddenly had another outburst.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she yelled. Stan got pretty freaked out and walked away. After a while, he felt really bad about making Pashmina yell like that.

"Maybe I should do something to apologize." Thought Stan. He picked some hamster sized flowers and walked back to where Pashmina was sitting.

"Hey, babe, listen. I'm s- " Stan started, but was interrupted. Pashmina looked even more annoyed.

"Stan, I'm sick of your flirting! Leave me alone!" Pashmina said, angrily. Stan dropped the flowers and slowly walked away.

"I feel even worse now. I have to approach this differently." Thought Stan. He got another idea. He pulled out a pen and paper and began to write Pashmina a sorry note. He folded it up and put a big heart on it. He tied a string to it and walked back to where Pashmina was sitting. He didn't go right up to Pashmina though. He climbed the tree she was sitting under and dropped the letter, holding the string. Pashmina looked up and saw Stan.

"Cut it out, Stan!" yelled Pashmina as she pushed the note out of her way. Stan sighed and climbed down the tree.

"Just read it." He said. Pashmina sighed.

"I don't feel like reading one of your love letters!" said Pashmina. Stan sighed and walked away, dropping the letter. This time, he went to the clubhouse.

"Stan! Where have you been?" asked Sandy.

"Uh, just doing stuff." Said Stan.

Stan couldn't help wonder why he wanted to apologize so badly. He'd never been so determined do apologize in his life. Did he... have a crush on her? Things like that were going through his mind.

"Stan?" asked Sandy. Stan stepped out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" asked Stan, questionly.

"Are you okay? You seem... so lost in your thoughts." Said Sandy, worried about her brother. Stan sighed. He had to tell her. So he did.

::--:::--::

The next day, Pashmina walked to the clubhouse. She was surprised that no one walked up to her. Dexter, Howdy, and even Stan were no where to be seen. Pashmina walked into the clubhouse. There was a small stage set up in the front. Bijou, Penelope, and Sandy were standing in front of the curtains.

"Presenting, Stan with a song to his special someone!" Sandy announced. Bijou and Penelope opened the curtains and the three went backstage. Stan was standing there.

"This is a song to you." He said to Pashmina. Pashmina couldn't believe her ears.

"Everyday, I see you  
And I think you're just any girl  
But then one day I talked to you  
And you brightened up my whole world

I love you  
You know it's true  
I love you  
I want to be with you  
I love you  
Can't you see?  
I love you  
You're the only thing that matters to me!

Your voice is so beautiful  
Your eyes shine so bright  
Your name makes me want to dance  
Your fur glistens in the sunlight

I love you  
You know it's true  
I love you  
I want to be with you  
I love you  
Can't you see?  
I love you  
You're the only thing that matters to me!

Then I think to myself  
'I've found my special someone'  
And I need to tell you  
That you're the only one

I love you  
You know it's true  
I love you  
I want to be with you  
I love you  
Can't you see?  
I love you 

You're the only thing that matters to me!

You're the only one who matters...

.... To me!" Stan sang. Pashmina felt like crying. She ran up on stage and kissed Stan. She hugged him really tight.

"I love you, too." She said.

THE END!

Wasn't that sweet? R&R ASAP!


End file.
